


Road Trip

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You havent see Rob and Rich since a few weeks so you all decided to make a little Road Trip together which turn out different than you thought.





	

A/N: So I had a dream w/ Rich including a lot of smut and stuff so I decided to write it down because it was fan fiction worthy. I'm sorry if it's weird at some points but you know it was a dream so yeah :D I hope you like it, please leave a comment or kudos if so, I'd appreciate it a lot.<3

It was early afternoon as I finished putting my stuff together for Road Trip with my two best friends. I haven’t see Rob and Rich in awhile now, both of them decided since they’re back this weekend to go on a Road Trip and asked me to join them. Sure I didn’t say no, I missed those two so much and want to spend a little time with them after not seeing them for 3weeks. A knock on the door caught my attention and pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Y/N, Are you ready?” I heard Rob excited voice from outside the door. He was always so excited about the smallest things it was so cute. 

“Yes, I’m ready!” Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I opened the door where I directly got pulled into a big hug from Rob. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

“Hey let her live Robbie.” Richard said who was standing next to us. “I know we haven’t seen her in awhile but that doesn’t mean you need to hug her to death.” He added and laughed after Rob let go of me I got pulled into Richards’s arms. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. I might have a little crush on this man but since I got to know him it just develop over the years.

“Did you grow a bit? You seem bigger than the last time we saw you.” Rob recognized as he looked at me.

“Yes maybe a bit.” I said and shrugged my shoulders. Honestly I didn’t recognize that I grew a few inches. “I’m so glad you guys are finally back in Town. I missed you two.” I said after I let go of Rich smiling at both of them.

“We’re also glad to be back, seems like we missed something over those 3 weeks.” Rich said letting his eyes run up and down my body. 

“Stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” I hissed added by laughter. But I wouldn’t go queasy about it because I knew how he was and it would be a lie if I didn’t like it.

“Honestly we were away for 3 weeks and you just look hotter than before. What happened?” Rob chimed in also letting his eyes run up and down my body. Those guys I swear to God. Rob had a crush on me anyways, I found it out before they left but for me it was just friendship and he was okay with it.

“Nothing I just did some sports and stuff. “ Patting both of their shoulders I walked past them, shortly looking back at Rich, winking at him.

“Damn this Girl.” One of them whispered which made me giggle, walking outside to Robs Car followed by the two of them. I stopped at the car and wanted to go shotgun but Rich stopped me from getting in.

“Come On Richard. Let me drive shotgun.” I pouted trying to change his mind but I knew he wouldn’t do so. 

“Sorry Y/N, we already decided this.” He said giving me naughty smile before opening the door.

“Yeah when did you? When I wasn’t there?” Still pouting with my arms crossed in front of my chest I looked him straightly in his amber eyes.

“Well, yes we did.” He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled a face saying that he wasn’t even a bit sorry about it. What an Ass.

“You’re such an Asshole Rich.” Rolling my Eyes I opened the back door of the car and threw my bag inside. 

“Are you two done now?” Rob asked us who was patiently waiting for us to stop fighting.

“I thought you liked it.” A sassy grin on his face, he crawled into the car and closed the door behind him. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” I just got in the car, closing the door and letting myself fall on the soft seats. But I was already planning something because I knew how fast he fell asleep during Road Trips and this gave me chance to tease him during this. A short evil grin hushed over my face as I leaned back and buckled up.

“Are you gonna pout now?” Rich asked looking in the back mirror of the car I exactly knew he just wanted to keep teasing me.

“No, I’m planning my Revenge shithead.” I snarled at him also looking in the mirror meeting his eyes.

“Why do you two always need to fight?” Rob wanted to know as he started to motor and drove down the street.

“Because it’s fun teasing her, Robbie and I haven’t done so in weeks.” Richard said and let out a loud laugh. Why do I have a crush on this ass? He’s such a huge idiot sometimes.

“I hate you so fucking much. I hope you know that.” I growled slightly hitting the back of his head.

“Love you too, Y/N.” He said, again this sassy smile on his lips making me shake my head, kinda amused, kinda annoyed. It always has been like that between us, god knows why.

“You two, I swear.” Rob shook his head, concentrating on the street again. I leaned forward to the driver seat.

“Hey Robbie, why don’t you put on Hallelujah.” I whispered into his hear, making sure Richard won’t hear me because this song made it easier to put him asleep when we were on a Road Trip. Rob just nodded and put on the song.

“Robbie why?” He asked after the first two lines of the song while he slightly yawned. “That’s not fair.” Leaning his head against the window he slowly fell asleep. I grinned as I could hear is breath coming slowly. The good thing about Rich falling asleep was that you could literally do anything with him and he would really realize it. I reached around the seat and started peeking his cheeks; he just reacted with a deep grumble which made me laugh. Making sure he was fast asleep I poked his cheek another time before I started braiding his hair.

“Y/N, you know how this will end up for you.” Rob warned me looking in the back mirror before he looked at the road again. Sure I knew it but he started it, so it’s his own fault.

“He started it.” I mumbled concentrating on the next tail. The fights between the two of us never got really bad but neither of us knew how to stop. The worst that happened was that in one of our fights Richard almost broke his leg and I almost broke my arm but gladly it didn’t got that far.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said stepping at the gas pedal to kick up the speed of the car.  
The next half an hour of the trip until we reached a gas station to fill up the gas tank and take a little break, I kept teasing Richard and had his hair fully braided into little tails.

“Are we already there?”He asked still half asleep running his hand through his hair realizing the mistake there. Richard looked into the mirror letting out a loud groan before he turned around and looked at me. “You did not do this.” I could hear the annoyance in his voice and it made me laugh.  
“Seems like it.” I gave him the brightest grin and stuck out my tongue.

“You’ll so get this back, Y/N.” The warning in his voice wasn’t to overhear but I didn’t really care right now he looked so damn funny. “I’m gonna see if there’s a toilet and fix this mess.” He added before he got out of the car looking for a toilet. Rob also got out of the car shortly stretching himself before he started to fill up the gas tank. I also got out of the car to stretch myself a bit from the long drive.  
After rob filled up the gas tank he got back into the car on the passenger seat to get a break from driving. Doing the same I crawled onto the driver seat just to wait until Richard comes back.

“I’m so tired.” Rob groaned as he leaned back into the seat closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair.

“I mean you can sleep the next 30 Minutes when Richard drives.” I said also leaning back into the seat as I kinda slipped down in the seat, my foot accidentally pressing against the gas pedal which brought the car to roll a few meters. In my panic I wanted to put one the brakes but kicked on the gas pedal again. Rob realized what I was trying to do and gripped after the steering wheel turning it around so we drove into a little bush. 

“What was that Y/N?” He asked and I could hear a little strain of panic in his voice as he looked at me.

“I…I don’t know, I didn’t meant too.” My heart was racing; I had no freaking idea what just happened.  
I flinched as someone suddenly ripped open my door.

“Guys are you okay?” I heard Richard’s worried voice next to me.

“Yeah I think, we’re just a little under shock.” Rob explained as he got out of the car and so did I.

“What happened?” He asked again, his eyes and voice filled with concern. I knew that he gave himself the fault for this again as he did so often when something bad happens. Taking a short breath I started explaining what happened or at least tried to do so.

“I shouldn’t have left the keys in the car. I’m such a fucking Idiot.” He grumbled running his finger through his hair.

“No its not, Rich. That’s could’ve happened to anyone.” Rob chimed in as he walked around the car standing next to us, you could still see that he was in shock but so was I. Everything just happened so fast.

“I think its best when we get a hotel now.” Rob added then and we all agreed to this. It’d be the best if we all get some rest now after what happened.

I crawled back on the back seat while Rich took place on the driver seat and Rob took his place back at the passenger seat. Rich started the car, turned it over and drove back on the street.  
After ten minutes we reached the nearest hotel, it wasn’t the best but it’d make it to get some rest and calm down from the shock. Rich drove on the parking lot of the hotel, parking the car at a free place. It took me a while to realize that we reached the hotel, a knock on the window ripped me out of my thoughts.

“Do you want to stay in the car?”Rob asked me through the window a little smile on his face. I shook my head and got out of the car.  
After Rich locked the car we all got on the Hotel, each of us getting their own room.

“I’m trying to take a nap.” I told the two of them as we took the lift up to our floor which had the number 6.

“Yeah I think I’m gonna try that too.” Rob said while he ran a hand through his hair shortly closing his eyes.

“I’m gonna see you guys later.” I said as we got out of the lift. I hugged both of them very tight before I went to my room.

“Til later!” I heard both of them say as I opened the door to my room, closing it again with my foot.

Kicking off my shoes I walked up to the bed and let myself fall down on it. I was too lazy to somehow pull the blanket over me or something else; I just wanted to close my eyes for a few minutes trying not to think about what happened.  
After a few minutes I woke up again, I couldn’t get my thoughts off because of what happened. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair letting out a little sigh before I got up. Deciding to walk down the corridor for a few minutes hoping to get rid of these thoughts I walked out of my room. Halfway down the corridor I decided to go to Richard’s room because I didn’t want to be alone right now.  
I knocked at the room with the numbers 445 at the door; I was still shocked from what happened almost an hour ago. I know nothing happened to us; the Car just got a few scratches but nothing worse. Knocking again, I waited for Richard to open the door. It took a few seconds until he finally opened the door.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He asked a little bit surprised. His shirt hung a little messy on his body, also his hair looked messy and I could smell whiskey which told me that he drank some. He blamed himself for what happened, I could feel it.

“Rob’s asleep and I don’t want to be alone.” I told him, he took a step to the side and let me in. My Eyes widened as I saw the room, it was a total chaos; the little table in front of the coach was broke in two pieces, the mirror on the wall; broken, glass shards spread on the floor. I turned around and look at Richard, a towel was tied around his fist. Without hesitating I run to him, took his hand and ripped of the towel. He let out a painful sound as I did so. 

“Rich! Are you crazy!” I yelled at him looking at the cuts on his knuckles. They weren’t deep but worse enough that there were some. Why does he keep blaming himself for this stuff? It wasn’t his fault. 

“If I wouldn’t have left to get something, this wouldn’t have happened.” He said and I could hear anger and sadness in his voice which broke my heart.

“That’s not true and you know that. It wasn’t your fault this time. It was mine and look I’m fine, so is rob. Please stop blaming yourself for it.” I tried to calm him down; taking his hand I went with him to the bathroom. He slowly followed me, in the bathroom he let go of my hand and sat down on the toilet.

“Y/N, it is my fault. It always is. Every time I’m with you or I’m around something bad happens.” He whispered as I cleaned his bloody knuckles. I stopped as I was done and looked at him.

“Richard Speight Junior. Will you shut up with this shit? I don’t care when something bad happens when you’re around because I like having you around.” I said with a soft voice as I place my hands on his scruffy cheeks. He looked at me, tears filling his eyes. I’ve never seen him like this, it was never that worse.

“You could’ve got hurt or even worse die. And I could never forgive myself for this.” His voice broke at the last word and a tear rolled down his cheeked.

“Hey, Hey, Richie. Look at me, I’m fine. I’m good, I’m here. Nothing like this will happen.” I whispered while my thumbs stroke over his cheeks, wiping away his tears. “Everything is okay.”

“I’m sorry for being such a mess.” He mumbled as he stood up before he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

“It’s okay.” I whispered into his chest and pressed a little kiss on it before we let go of each other. “Hey lets watch a movie to distract us a little.” I suggested on which he agreed. Together we went back into the room. While Rich turned on the TV looking for a good movie I already got on the bed. He stopped at some horror movie which turned out to be “The Unborn”. Since I was afraid of anything, it wouldn’t have mattered what horror movie would be on right now.

“Seems like there’s nothing else on.” Shrugging his shoulders, he walked up to the bed, crawled up to end and sat next to me. He put his arm around me so I could bury my face in his chest when it got to scary.

“It’s fine. I’ll survive. “I laughed a bit which made him smile and I was glad it did, I didn’t like seeing him sad or anything else.

“But its only is because I’m here.” He teased me while he poked me in my side what made me laugh.

“You could be right with that.” I said rolling my eyes but laughing since he kept teasing me because I was afraid of almost everything. But at the moment right now I didn’t mind since he was distracted from blaming himself.

“I’m right with it, you know that.” Richard said as he started tickling me. I started laughing and tried to stop him but he was too strong.

“Richard…stop” Tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard he shortly stopped and in that moment of weakness I took his hands and pushed him down on the bed. “Gotcha.” I said with a big grin, poking my nose against his before I carefully laid my lips on his and kissed him softly. He kissed me back more passionate placing his hand on my cheek. My hand was about to slip under his shirt but he stopped me from it.

“We shouldn’t do that.” He said worried about that Rob could find out since he had a crush on me.

“I know rob has a crush on me and you don’t want to hurt him. But Rich I’ve a crush on you for months.” I confessed to him which was true but I never got the guts to tell him this. I run my hand under his shirt and started trailing my fingers through his happy trail. He stroke with his thumb over my cheek looking at me surprised.

“I don’t wanna lie to him neither I want to hurt him.” He let out a sight, shortly closing his eyes and thinking about something for a few seconds. “We’ll just have sex. That’s all.” He added then and I was fine with this.

“I’m fine with that.”I said still trailing my fingers through his happy trail softly pulling on the hair that disappeared under the waistband of his boxer shorts. He let out a soft groan as I pulled on his hair. I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans before I started palming him through his boxer shorts.

“Oh shit.” He moaned and I could feel his cock getting harder under my touch. His eyes suddenly filled with lust and desire, his lips slightly opened as I kept palming his cock. The look on his face turned me on so much. “God I wanna fuck you, Y/N.’’ His voice was dark and full of lust. Grabbing my face, pressing his lips hardly on mine he pushed me back on the bed, his hard cock pressing against my crotch.  
Moaning his name into our kiss, I grabbed after the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Meanwhile he had already kicked off his jeans.  
“Fuck” Another moan escaping my lips as he started teasing my neck with his teeth and tongue. With his hand he walked under my shirt up to my breasts, starting to knead them and his fingers teasing my nipples while he kept rubbing his cock against my center. I could already feel how wet I was and his teasing made it worse.

“I wanna eat you out.” He whispered against my neck, took the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, he bend down again covering my neck with bites and kisses before he went down over my collar bone to my boobs, shortly stopping there just to tease them too.

“Rich…Please…” I moaned looking down at him, he looked at me giving me a dirty grin before he got back to where he stopped, covering my stomach with kisses and bites until he reach the waistband of my hot pants. He slowly pulled them down and took them off, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Putting his lips on my lower tummy again he walked down to my wet spot, his tongue slowly sliding through my folds hitting my clit. He spread my folds with his fingers to get a better access to my sensitive spot. Putting his lips around it he started sucking on it, flicking his tongue against it, driving me totally crazy and making me dripping wet. I could already feel the sheets getting wet underneath me because I was leaking and I could feel my orgasm building up, knowing that I couldn’t take his teasing any longer. His tongue flicking against my clit again and again.

“Ri…ch…AHH’’ My orgasm came so fast that I couldn’t even finish his name, fast breathing with heated cheeks I looked down at him. His lips and beard wet from my arousal, eyes dark, filled with pure desire and lust.

“Fuck. You taste so fucking good Sugar.” He breathed out with a dark voice, his hand around my center slowly shoving two of his fingers into me, my arousal coating his fingers. Screaming out his name again I dug my fingers into his hair, softly pulling at his blonde curls. 

“You okay Y/N?’’ A dirty smirk hushed over his lips as he asked this, slowly curling up his fingers inside of me.

“Yeah… I knew you were talented with your mouth but I never thought that much.’’ I said with a little laughter at the end letting out another moan as he started to move his fingers faster, making me grind my hips in the rhythm of his fingers.

“Oh I show you how talented I am, Sweetie. Not only with my mouth.” Richard whispered, pressing his wet lips against mine numbing my moans with it, on the same time giving is tongue access to my mouth. Our tongues starting a passionate fight and our breaths getting faster with each kiss. He kept curling up his fingers inside of me bringing me to close to the edge again. I wanted him to stop even if his fingers were so talented but I wanted him to fuck me, I needed him.  
“Richard…fuck me…please’’ I moaned into his mouth before we separated to catch some breath. He looked at me with a dirty smile and dark eyes which sent another shiver down my spine.  
“As you wish.” Pulling out his fingers, he got in line with my entrance slowly pushing himself in, inch for inch. “Jesus, you’re so tight Y/N’’ He groaned as he was filled me out with his full length. Taking one of my hands he locked our fingers with each other while he started circling his hips starting slowly. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer just to feel him deeper inside. God he felt so good. Suddenly his phone started vibrating next to us; it was rob’s name appearing on the display. Rich grabbed after his phone, holding a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet before he picked up.

“What’s up Robbie?” He asked as normal as he could trying not let rob find out that he was fucking his crush. I could hear rob ask him to grab a beer since he thought that I was asleep. Rich pulled out and thrusted into me, almost making me moan but I pressed my lips together. “Give me a few minutes and we’ll meet down in the bar.” He said and hung up, throwing his phone next to us pressing his lips on mine again.  
After a while he started moving faster and harder as he found the right spot to hit, his breath got faster exactly like mine. Our Bodies already covered in sweat I had struggles to hold onto his shoulder with my free hand because it kept slipping away through all the sweat on his back so I just dug my nails into them to find some hold. 

“You feel so fucking good” Richard moaned against my lips, keeping up the pace of his thrusts bring me closer to the edge; I could feel another orgasm building up.

“Oh god…fu…ck…Rich...” I could barely finish a word as he rapidly kept thrusting harder into me hitting exactly the right spot which brought me over the edge again, screaming out his name way to loud. He followed me after a few more thrusts, moaning my name and riding us through our orgasms. 

“Shit that was good.” He whispered still breathing fast as he pulled out, I could feel some of his juice dripping out of me but I didn’t mind, it was good. 

“Fuck yes it was. But you should go look after Rob.” I said looking at him running my hand through his chest hair.

“Yes I definitely should. You stay here we don’t want him to find out…at least not yet.” He said and I knew how hard it was for him to keep a secret from is best friend, it wasn’t easy for me either but we needed to stay quiet about this. Rich pressed a kiss on my forehead before he got up, putting on his clothes and leaving the room a few minutes later but I didn’t hear him leaving because I already fell asleep, thinking about what happened this day.


End file.
